Camel Cigarettes
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Camel Cigarettes Starring Stephen Squirrelsky and The Smoking Crew (the title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Cale blows out smoke) (suddenly) Kentucky: How about a camel filter, Cale? (takes out a cigar and gives it to Cale) Cale: This smoke is different. (sniffs it) Quint: Don't get it. These heroes always use fake one. Toy ones of course. Tim: Yeah. Like toy cigars, toy pipes, toy stogies, toy sticks, and toy yolks. Cale: I know maybe if we fool one of them. Quint: If they had the brain to fall for it, that is. Bullseye: That'll be difficult. Kentucky: And not as easy as you expect it to be. Cale: You know Joe Camel. Right? Kentucky: Who's Joe Camel? Quint: Explain what he looks like. Cale: He's a mascot of Camel Filters. Bullseye: Wow. A villain, who works with other baddies? Cale: No. Look. All: Oh. Cale: And I know what to do. Tim: And what's the plan? Narrator: Later. (Later) (Stephen walked along) (happily) (Joe Camel walked along) (happily) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Are you Joe Camel? Joe Camel: That's right. I sure am. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, Mr. Camel, You've seen from 1987-1997. Okay? Joe Camel: Yup. I sure am. Because I'm still around. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy. Joe Camel: I hear that your friends, who are doing Squirrel Theater and spoof traveling with you, have been carrying toy stuff in their mouths. Stephen Squirrelsky: True. So what? Joe Camel: Because I hear that you may want more train crew to work with Fester to help you and the others. Stephen Squirrelsky: If. But what do you want from me? Joe Camel: I just want to know if you'd like to take more cigars, stogies, sticks, and pipes for more of your friends. Besides, they're toy ones, you see. Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Oh no. I will not carry any toy smoke stuffs at all and I never smoke. Never. Joe Camel: Well, only for more of your friends, who may be helping. Stephen Squirrelsky: Forget it. (Walks away) Joe Camel: I guess you fear smoking and like fake smoking. (Joe removes his mask) (and reveals his face) (Cale growls) Cale: Curses! Fooled me so he did. Tim: Should've label them toys. Kentucky: But they could fall for it. Cale: That's what I've should've done. Quint: Yeah. And that's the way we may make the heroes slaves. Narrator: 15 minutes later... (15 minutes later) (Stephen walks along) (happily) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? You again? Joe Camel: I have something that you may be interested in. Stephen Squirrelsky: Toy Camel Filters. I hope they are. Joe Camel: They sure are. For some of your friends to carry. Including toy pipes, cigars, yolks, stogies, and sticks. (Stephen puts one in his mouth to find out) (and sees for himself) (Then Joe lights a match) (to fool Stephen) (Stephen gasps) (and slaps the match away) (DODGE) (force jump) (LIGHT and SMOKE) (HISS) (Stephen coughs and sputters) (smoke everywhere) (Joe laughs evilly) (and blows smoke everywhere) Stephen Squirrelsky: You're not Joe at all. Joe Camel: You know who I am, don't you? (Removes his mask) Cale Sniffer: Remember me, Stephen? Stephen Squirrelsky: Cale! Cale: That's right. I'd knew you like to fake smoke. But you didn't fall for my tricks. Stephen Squirrelsky: You... (Coughs) Cause me... (Sputters) To smoke! (Coughs and sputters) Cale: Well, almost, but you dodged the lit match. (Stephen flees) Tim: (gasps) He's getting away! Kentucky: What can we do, boss? Cale: Wheel it! Quint: Get him! (They ride off) Bullseye: Don't let him escape! (Kentucky grabs out his pistol) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... (Hops around) Cale (Hook's voice): Let him have it! Well, Come on, Hyena, Target him! Tim: Blast him! Stephen Squirrelsky: Right here, Ken! Quint: Fire! (Kentucky aims) (at Stephen) Cale: Hold it, You dummy! No! NO!! (BAM!) (Stephen jumps) (Cale dodges) Kentucky: Boss? Quint: Where'd he go? Stephen Squirrelsky: What a shame, Crew. I afraid your smoking leader is gone. Bullseye: He's here somewhere. (Cale sneak up behind him) Tim: Boss! (Cale jumps) Kentucky: There you are! Stephen Squirrelsky: In the back, Cale? Cale: Sure am. (Sabers ignite) (and clash and swing) Kentucky: Give it to him, Cale! Clear him to the briskets! (the beam swords struggle) (HONK) Cale: Ooh! (Stephen chuckles) Cale: Why, you! (CLASH) (ZAP) Cale: I got you in slave this time, Steph. (Stephen points down) Cale: Oh? (Falls down a sewer hole) Cale: Curse you, Stephen! (SPLASH, Wilhelm scream) (Cale climbs out of the water) Others: Uh... (Whistled and walked away) (with worry) Stephen Squirrelsky: Like I said, I'll never ever carry toy smoke stuff at all. (Walks away) (feeling happy) (Cale pouts and blows out smoke) (to see if it's real) Cale: Phooey. (scoffs) (Scene ends) (and closes) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Camel Cigarettes Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes